Foxface Fanfiction
by ggitaly09
Summary: You've read The Hunger Games in Katniss' eyes. She had seen the redhead, Foxface, from 5. Foxface was clever so Katniss never really saw her, resulting in us not knowing much about her. Well, now we know.
1. Chapter 1

I shot up out of bed. It was the dream again. The dream I've been having for years. The dream of the day my life completely changed forever.

I've heard the story so many times before. So many that I had created the scene in my head. And it has haunted me ever since.

Every time the dream is the same. I don't remember a dream besides it. They walked through the woods, a boy and a girl. They were unfamiliar with the area, and quickly became lost. Soon, they came across two other children their age. The strangers were hunting. One was a girl, the other a boy. They had similar features, dark hair and grey eyes. They were obviously experiences hunters, but something made them stop. Overhead a hovercraft appeared. The hunters ran and his, leaving the redheaded girl and her blue-eyed friend in the open. Where they never should have been.

The redheaded girl looked to the hunters. "Help," she mouthed. But the hunters stoof frozen. A net was dropped on the redheaded girl and she was lifted into the hovercraft. A spear stabbed the boy, killing him instantly. The girl screamed for him, but it was too late.

I didn't know the blue-eyed boy very well, but I grieved with his family. But I knew the redhead. Lavina. My sister.

I hated the Capitol for what they did to her. They killed her friend and turned her into an Avox. I knew I had to do something huge to get revenge.

Every day I went to the library and studied for hours. I have read every book at least 12 times. Books on plants, animals, survival. The Hunger Games. I studied extra hard on the Capitol's sick Games. If I was to make a difference, I needed to know exactly what would put them over the edge. Next to that, I studied most about plants. I knew about every kind of flower, fruit, grain, vegetable, vine. You name it, I can tell you everything about it. I was particularly fond of one berry. Nightlock. It was a sweet berry, but it could kill in an instant. I researched for months what made it so deadly, but I could never figure it out. I think that's why I found it so interesting.

When I finally had enough energy, I swung my feet around and slid into my shoes. I still had my clothes on from yesterday. I had been up so late at the library I hadn't bothered to change. I crammed with all the information I thought I would need, because I wouldn't be back in the library for a long time. Today was the day of the Reaping. And I was going to volunteer.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked downstairs on my tiptoes, trying to avoid any squeaking. I didn't have to though, my mother was already up. We lived together, just the two of us. Lavina was older than me, so my mother and I had already been used to it being just us. But it was never the same after she was taken from us. My father was caught with plans that involved Lavina's escape, so he was sentenced to serving as a Peacekeeper in other Districts.

My mother looked worried. I knew she didn't know of my plan, and I didn't want her to, so I signed for tesserae. At seventeen years old, my name was in thirty-six times. It didn't matter if my name got picked or not, because know I knew I was going into the Games.

"You look beautiful," my mother said as she finished pinning my hair up. I twirled around in the flowy green dress. It had been Lavina's.

I gave my mom a kiss and headed out the door. It wasn't a long walk to the Center, where the Reaping was held. I lined up to sign in, and stood with the other seventeen-year-old girls.

I watched as Gideon Wellwood, our district's escort, danced across the stage. He was dressed in a bright green suit with hair to match.

"Welcome all!" he said in his awful Capitol accent. "As you all know, today is the day of the Reaping!" He started to jump up and down and clap like a six-year-old girl. Our whole District was completely silent. No one was in the mood to be as happy as Gideon was. At least one person standing in this Center was going to die in a matter of weeks, and Gideon treated it as if they were headed out for vacation.

"Of course, ladies first!" He headed for the glass bowl and my heart nearly leapt out of my throat. He placed his hand inside the bowl and fished around for a paper. He pulled a small strip out, and walked towards the microphone. In his booming, annoying voice he announced the tribute's name. I didn't catch it, I was too caught up in my next move. I heard a quiet whimper from the girl's mother. As I took a step forward, all I could think was how my mother would react.


	3. Chapter 3

I cleared my throat, getting the attention of the people around me. I took a deep breath, and gathered all the courage I had. "I volunteer!"

I heard gasps from around me. "Oh!" Gideon exclaimed. "I see we have a volunteer! Why don't you come up here, young lady."

I started to slowly walk up to the stage. The closer I got, the more Gideon's face fell. By the time I reached the microphone, he was in total shock, white as a sheet of paper. Somehow, he managed to choke out a few words.

"Your name, please."

I looked him right in the eyes. "You know my name." He let out a gasp, and I gave him a small smirk. I was trying to sound as stuck up and defiant as possible, but this was true. He did know me, from the Capitol.

That's where I used to live. We were happy, my family and I. When Lavina ran to District 12, it was to escape. She was trying to find District 13. She and her friend, who's name I never learned, knew it was still there. They knew the Capitol was hiding something, and they knew it was in District 13. I never understood what could be there, and why the Capitol would ever hide something from us. But I was young, brainwashed by our government. Now I know there is something in 13.

Poor Lavina never made it. When she was captured, we all were punished. Lavina was made into and Avox. Her friend murdered. My father turned into a Peacekeeper. My mother and I sent off to District 5. We were forced on a train, not being able to say goodbye to anyone or bring anything from home. We had to start all over in 5.

I had tried to forget everything about that day. Forget the pain the Capitol caused my family. The one thing I did remember was the face of the man that rushed me onto the train. The same face I stood in front of now. Gideon.

He stood there in shock of my attitude towards him. He stuttered, hoping I wouldn't make him say my name. The name of the girl whose family was torn apart. The girl who hated him and the Capitol with everything she had. But he knew I wasn't giving in.

Finally, he turned to the microphone. He cleared his throat and put back on his happy, Capitol face. "Ladies and gentlemen, our first volunteer, Marietta Hedley!"

He started to clap, but no one joined. He stopped, and then paused for a moment. "Now for the boys!" He walked to the bowl and picked a piece of paper. In that very moment I realized that it could go awful. The only name that I hoped he wouldn't pick was in that bowl. The only person in the whole District, besides my mother, I trusted. My best friend. And of course, the Capitol's sick Games had the odds stacked against me.


	4. Chapter 4

The second Gideon reached the microphone, I knew what he was going to say. "Flux Selkirk!" Gideon announced. Even though I was prepared to hear it, my heart dropped. Flux was strong, but not strong enough to make it far in the Games.

He slowly crept up to the stage. I could see in Flux's eyes he was scared. Scared for his life. Their normal beautiful hazel had lost their shine. He looked at me and I could see how terrified he was. We just looked into each other's eyes during the entire Treaty of Treason.

"Shake hands, you two!" Gideon commanded. We did, eye contact not breaking for a second. He then ushered us to the Justice Building. Before they could separate us, Flux ran to me and I was quickly wrapped in his arms. I was one of the only places that made me feel safe.

The Peacekeepers literally had to tear us apart. Flux was yelling my name, but soon the Peacekeepers had us behind closed doors.

I stared out the window, trying to process what had just happened. I volunteered. Flux got picked. We were going into the Games. And one if not both of us was going to die.

Just as I became lost in my thoughts, I heard the door open. I spun around only to see my mother, tears streaming down her face. I ran into her arms and cried with her. I had a plan so big that I didn't stop to think about my mother, clueless of everything except the fact that she may lose another daughter.

She pulled away and held my face in her hands. I looked into her eyes, so full of grief and I wished I could tell her everything. How Lavina was right about 13. How I was going to win the Games and expose the Capitol as the sick, cruel government it is. But I couldn't. No one but me could know that. Nut my mother. Not Flux. And especially not the Peacekeeper who had just tapped my mother's shoulder, signaling her to leave.

"I love you, Marietta," she choked out.

"I love you too, mom," I managed to say before the Peacekeeper took her out and slammed the door behind them.

I fell into the chair behind me and buried my head in my hands. I sat there and just cried. I cried because I realized I was in over my head. I cried because I may have just seen my mother for the last time. I cried because so much had happened in such a short amount of time, and I didn't take a step back to realize how awful this entire thing actually is. And before I knew it, a Peacekeeper walked in, telling me it was time to board the train.


End file.
